


reglas infalibles

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, puaj
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson no suele tener momentos de claridad tan obvios como éste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reglas infalibles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> escrito para el [minifest percy/nico](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com/181348.html) @ lj.

 

 

Percy Jackson no suele tener momentos de claridad tan obvios como éste. Y con "claridad" se refiere a haberla cagado con todo su ser.

—Te juro por lo que más quieras, _Jackson_ —sisea Nico—, que te voy a matar.

El caso es que lleva razón. Es decir, Percy en su lugar haría lo mismo. O quizá no, más que nada porque la vida de Percy consiste en una serie interminable de situaciones bizarras y ésta sería otra más que añadir a la lista.

—Hubiera jurado —contesta, intentando salvaguardar un poco de orgullo— que la regla se aplicaba a las personas.

Nico alza una ceja y luego le gruñe. Está ligeramente cabreado (o a lo mejor, sin lo de _ligeramente_ ) y Percy agradece que Nico sea _Nico_ y no su padre.

—¿De qué regla estás hablando? —pregunta el muchacho, antes de hacer una pausa y pensárselo mejor—. Me vas a responder una gilipollez, ¿verdad?

Percy se inclina hacia él con aire de complicidad.

—Verás —comienza, gesticulando con las manos—. Si lames una cosa, la conviertes en tuya —murmura—. Es una regla infalible.

La cara de Nico se queda en blanco de repente. Percy intenta sonreír con inocencia. Evidentemente, le sale de culo.

—Percy —carraspea Nico con la voz baja—, esa regla es para niños de _tres años_.

Bueno, sí. Es posible que Percy esté algo mayor para ir aplicando esa regla en su vida diaria, pero es que muchas veces hace falta ponerla en práctica. Sobre todo cuando el chico nuevo empieza a mirar a Nico como no debe y Percy tiene que dejarle las cosas claras.

Percy se encoge de hombros. Nunca ha reconocido ser una persona madura. Da unos pasos hacia adelante y presiona suavemente a Nico contra la pared. La buena noticia es que el muchacho parece haber perdido las ganas de arrancarle la garganta con las manos y Percy nota cómo sus mejillas se van sonrojando lentamente.

—Lo que cuenta es la intención —susurra.

Acto seguido, le lame los labios a Nico una vez más, sujetándolo por las caderas y cerrando los ojos. No recibe ningún golpe, ni ninguna amenaza. Nico le enreda los brazos alrededor del cuello y entreabre los labios.

—¿Si lo lames es tuyo, no? —pregunta contra la boca húmeda de Percy.

No es que a Percy le tiemblen las rodillas con la forma que Nico tiene de decir aquello. No.

—Exacto —responde.

Nico sonríe con malicia, alza una ceja y le cuela la lengua a Percy entre los labios. Lo próximo de lo que Percy es consciente es de que Nico les da la vuelta y le come la boca contra la pared.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /rueda.


End file.
